Uthrun Lae'Desh
Uthrun is a Guildmaster at the Alchemy Guild. He mastered all of the magics, Alchemy and Well, at a very young age under the tutelege of Auo. Early Years Abuse Uthrun was born to an abusive, alcoholic father, whereas his mother died in childbrith. His family was a group of farmers in the Republic, on Vicaria. Born in the year 647, Uthrun fell sick three days into life, his father seeing him as a doomed child. Uthrun survived the sickness, but his Father never again accepted him as his son. Instead, he prized Gabriel, his firstborn, and Uthrun's only sibling. Gabriel was a spoiled child, slaving Uthrun around the family farm, giving him his duties and so forth. Gabriel was a hefty five years older than Uthrun, using his age and strength to routinely abuse Uthrun physically, usually with his Father's watch, and sometimes his help. When Uthrun turned ten years old, Gabriel became enraged over his father's denial to lend him money. So, Gabriel turned to Uthrun. He snapped his younger brother's arm, breaking the bone into many pieces, a defect he would carry for the rest of his life. He then went on to slamming Uthrun's face into the farmhouse, splitting his face open, a scar across his left eye today. The Turn-Around Uthrun was the polar opposite of Gabriel. He was kind-hearted, and hard working. He made the income his family needed on the farm, despite the beating he received. He learned to take instead of give, in terms of fighting. However, even he had a limit. When he turned six, he met an old man walking down the road near his farm. Instantly, the man started talking to him with fascination. It turns out this man was one of the last Fire Imps in the known world, Auo. Auo had sensed great potential within the human Uthrun, and so secretly took him up as his student. Uthrun was accepted to each of the magical wells on his first go-through, mastering the four basic elements within his first year. Uthrun became prized as the golden child of the guild, the news quickly reaching his father. At the age of ten, after the savage beating from his brother, Uthrun ran from his home, hoping that his teacher, Auo, would care for him. And so he did. Uthrun became dedicated to the guild, going on to master all of the magic types, even helping Auo in his search for anything regarding Time magic - a search that would eventually turn up nothing. At the age of sixteen, Uthrun left the guild to aid his country and kingdom, the Republic. He was accepted as a High-Mage of the Military, sent to Imperium to deal with the growing Dragon problem. The Dragon War Uthrun was seventeen when he met his first dragon. He was in a patrol group of five people, all magi. The Dragon in question was named "Mak'bal", who used lava to melt people. Mak'Bal swooped down on the group and instantly killed the four others, Uthrun managing to leap away just in time. Uthrun matched the Dragon in his power of lava, negating everything Mak'bal tried to do. After ten minutes of battle, Uthrun beheaded the Dragon, claiming his first kill in the war. After that, Uthrun came into contact with more and more Dragons, becoming known as one of the Dragon Slayers of the Republic, a group of people distinguished as having killed many Dragons. However, in the year 666, Uthrun was sent to the Rift, a chain of floating islands that the Four Elder Dragons had been seen at. There, he met the High King, Lucien Vicial the Twelfth, the greatest Dragon Slayer of the age. Upon arrival, Two large Dragons flew in, two of which had never been seen before. Together, they breathed their magical powers into each other, swirling around the center, opening a large vortex. Immediately, thousands of Dragons poured out of the vortex, killing many soldiers as they did so. Uthrun managed to protect most of his company, killing many Dragons. However, he caught a glimpse of the King and Fintro facing the Four Elder Dragons directly. Unable to assist, he stayed back and fought the fodder. After a day of fighting, a bright light gleamed across the sky as the King and Fintro sacrificed their lives to seal the power of the Elder Dragons into the Dragon Hearts. Uthrun was entrusted with the Fire Heart to take back to the Republic safely. A week later, Uthrun attended the funeral of his fallen comrades, and left the military for good. Adult life To do Category:Character